War Room
War Room is a 2015 American Christian drama film directed by Alex Kendrick and co-written and produced by Stephen Kendrick. War Room is the Kendrick brothers' fifth film project and their first film project through Kendrick Brothers Productions. Provident Films, Affirm Films and TriStar Pictures partnered with the Kendrick brothers to release the film. Regarding the title of this film, director Kendrick says "We called it War Room because, like the military, we should seek God for the right strategy before going into combat. By combat, I mean daily issues we face in our culture." The film was released in North American theaters on August 28, 2015, and received generally negative reviews from critics, but became a box office success and a sleeper hit. Regarding War Room 's box office performance, CNN said "some might call it afaith-based David versus the secular Goliaths in the entertainment industry". Plot Tony and Elizabeth Jordan have a big house, a beautiful daughter, and plenty of money. Despite their apparent success, they face a strained marriage. Tony, a pharmaceutical salesman, is almost never there for his daughter, Danielle (Alena Pitts); has been verbally abusive with Elizabeth; and has thoughts about cheating on his wife with other women he has been looking at. Elizabeth, a realtor, goes to work with the elderly Miss Clara to sell her house. Miss Clara senses the stress Elizabeth is under, and suggests that Elizabeth fight for their marriage by praying for Tony. Miss Clara shows Elizabeth a special closet she has dedicated to praying, and calls it her "War Room" because as she puts it, "In order to stand up and fight the enemy, you need to get on your knees and pray." As Elizabeth starts to seriously pray for her husband, Tony is away on a business trip but is having dinner with a beautiful woman who invites him back to her apartment. Just as he is about to leave with her, he becomes nauseous and runs to the bathroom to throw up. Shortly afterward, Tony is fired for inflating his sales figures. Realizing he has hit rock bottom, he rededicates his life to God. Unknown to Elizabeth and Danielle, he has been keeping several samples for himself. He now realizes that he has to return them, even though it could potentially send him to prison. Tony's former boss is moved by his willingness to admit his wrongdoing and make amends, and decides not to press charges. Tony begins to show an interest in his daughter's jump roping skills and offers to participate with her and her friends in the upcoming double dutch competition at the local community center. Tony's team takes second place in the competition creating a new bond between him and his daughter. Elizabeth successfully sells Miss Clara's house to a retired pastor who feels an unusual but recognizable force of energy in the closet and realizes someone has been praying in the closet. Shortly afterwards, Tony is offered a job as the director of the community center. Although the pay isn't nearly what he was making as a pharmaceutical salesman, he realizes that with the income from this new job combined with Elizabeth picking up extra work, the family can make a budget and survive. The film ends with Tony giving Elizabeth her favorite dessert while he gives her a foot massage, something she loves, and Miss Clara, now living with her son, praying a powerful prayer in the stillness of the night. Cast * Priscilla Shirer as Elizabeth Jordan * T.C. Stallings as Tony Jordan * Karen Abercrombie as Miss Clara Williams * Alex Kendrick as Coleman Young * Michael Jr. as Michael * Alena Pitts as Danielle Jordan * Beth Moore as Mandy * Tenae Downing as Veronica Drake Trivia *This is the last film to feature the TriStar Pictures 1993 logo. Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films